geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
MetaManZ
MetaManZ (Meta on YouTube) is an extremely skilled American player in Geometry Dash ''who used the FPS Bypass. His achievements include ZAPHKIEL and Stalemate Redux. MetaManZ quit in late September 2018 but has recently come back (around Mid-November 2018) and beaten more levels on his channel, including a number of Extreme Demons. He also runs a semi-tongue-in-cheek ''Geometry Dash news show called Z-News. Conflicts *'FPS Bypass' - According to a Discord message to WormFodder (which was never revealed until a year later), MetaManZ decided to start using the FPS Bypass in secret, calling it "a great 240hz alternative".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2Ymzge6nk4 He started using the FPS Bypass after beating Zaphkiel, beating a wide range of levels such as completing his verification project, Death Corridor Redux. A year later, he confessed to this, nowadays he is legit and uses 240Hz and is attempting to become the first person to beat Tartarus. Levels Unrated Levels * a challenge - A challenge level. * Back On Hell - An extremely hard joke remake of Back On Track. It is the sequel to Stereo Hell. * BL Swingcopter ch - Namtar's part from Bloodlust as a swing copter with buffs. * Buff This 2 - A sequel to the infamous level, Buff This. * Catabath - A fixed and buffed version of Catabath by Boy Of The Cones. * Crazen Challenge - A challenge level meant for Crazen. * Danklocked - An extremely hard remake of Deadlocked. * Death Corridor Redux - A mega-collab remake of Death Corridor hosted by iPizza. * DeCode Wave 4x speed - A wave segment from DeCode but in quadruple speed as opposed to half speed. * DeCode Wave 4X4X SPE - A wave segment from DeCode but in quadruple speed as opposed to half speed. * Epic Wave Challenge - A wave challenge level. * Equatorial Street - A 1.0 styled level created by MichalH that MindCap wanted MetaManZ to verify. * Figaro Test * Georismas - A Christmas level. * hate this challenge - A challenge level. * hell straight flying - A very difficult straight fly challenge level. * IceStream copy - A copyable of IceStream. * Insane Challenge - A very difficult challenge level. * krezymen challeng - A challenge level meant for KrmaL. * MetaProcess * multi str8 fly lo * Peace - A little level that he made in a few days. * Quad Flask * Red And Black - An old 2.0 level. * Stereo Hell - A extremely hard joke remake of Stereo Hell. * The Acro Challenge - A challenge level inspired by Acropolis. * Thing Circulo - A remake of Nine Circles. * u a jekk * Ultimate Destruction - His best level to date. * Very Hard Challenge - A very difficult challenge level. * Wave Amplifier - His first level ever created. * Wave amplifier v2 - The sequel to Wave Amplifier. * Wave challenge - A wave challenge level. Achievements Top 50 Demons (ordered in difficulty): * Erebus * ZAPHKIEL * Stalemate Redux * Paroxysm * Quantum Processing * Black Blizzard Top 51-100 Demons (ordered in difficulty): * Sakupen Hell * Bloodbath * Conical Depression * A Bizarre Phantasm * Aftermath * Red World Rebirth * Elite Z Rebirth * Breakout * The Flawless * Uprise * Fexty * AcropoliX * Retention * Allegiance * Duelo Maestro * Arcadelocked * Cataclysm * Awakening Horus * Matilda the Machine Others * Battle of the Shades (Phase 3, hack-updated Extreme Demon layout. MetaManZ was the first to beat it.) * Death Corridor Redux (unrated MC) Trivia * He measured the hitboxes of spikes and made an "ultimate wave" for the game which makes it so that the wave is precise. * When he quit, MetaManZ changed his channel name to MetaGames and uploaded content unrelated to Geometry Dash more frequently; however, he has changed his name back. * He was one of the first people, if not, the first person to beat Battle of the Shades (Phase 3) legitimately.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uI32lsFq7bI&t=60s * Although MetaManZ has created many levels, he became very famous for Danklocked, a remake of Deadlocked with memes. Compared to Deadlocked, Danklocked is XL and the music is Time Leaper by Hinkik. He showcased the level via Testmode on January 27, 2017. For the following 2,5 years, Meta stopped trying to verify the level and focused on other ones instead. The level changed quite a bit throughout that time, and in 2019 he started playing Danklocked again. On August 2, 2019 he got the worst fail ever, 97% on Danklocked. However, he kept trying and finally, on August 4th, 2 days afterwards, he finally verified and released Danklocked, taking him 2 years, 7 months and 8 days to verify the level, which is a very large period of time. The level hasn’t been rated with stars yet. The password for the level is 696969. Videos References Category:Level creators Category:Players